The present invention relates generally to electrical systems, and in particular to a system and method for testing building electrical systems.
Residential and commercial buildings, for example, often include complex electrical wiring systems that include several branch circuits. These wiring systems may, over time, develop loose connections and/or deteriorated junctions. At these deteriorated junctions, heat may be produced which may form an oxide when a copper wire heats and cools. Copper oxide has semiconductor characteristics and may behave as a p-n junction possessing a forward conducting voltage and a reverse breakdown voltage. When line currents pass through the deteriorated junction, the built up oxide causes further heating and cooling, which in turn, generates further oxide buildup. It is desirable to detect these deteriorated junctions early and effectively so as to facilitate repair of the junction prior to it evolving into a more serious electrical issue.